percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Deus Humana
Deus Humana is the first book in the Deus Humana series. Plot In Tokyo, Japan, there is a large camp called Dimidium Sanguinis. It is for the chidlren and legacies of Hades and Pluto. Given that many of the gods despise Hades, it seemed only just that his kids attend a different camp. Twins Typhus and Raven Gravemore are children of Hades. They've lived at camp all their lives, and when it is threatened by a rising force from deep within Tarturus, they will lay their lives on the line to save their beloved home. This means intrusting the help of a psychotic, failed rock star, a master thief, a skilled markswoman, and a CRAZY god. None the less, they will do everything to save their friends- even it means taking the fight into the Underworld. Characters (Good) Typhus Gravemore- the main male character, Typhus is a son of Hades. Along with his twin sister Raven, he must face a deadly force that has arrisen from the Pits of Tarturus... Raven Gravemore- the main female character, Raven is a daughter of Hades. Along with her brother Typhus, she must face a deadly force that has arrisen from the Pits of Tarturus... Jessica Silverwing- a Hunter of Artemis, Jessica is a brave fighter and Raven's best friend...but she has a secret darker than Raven could ever know... Aaron Darkstone- a master thief, Aaron is a legacy of Pluto and Neptune. Give this fact, he can control the earth and the sea... Cypher Cloveheart- an infamous, failure rockstar, he is the son of Calliope. He is essintal to the Gravemore's quest, but they are still unsure why... Characters (Bad) The Reaper- an evil spirit with a large scythe who has it out for the Gravemore Twins- claiming that they are, "The ones that got away.." Erubus- known as the Lord of Darkness, Erubus will assist anyone who will help him out of his Prison of Light...even if it means killing a few people along the way. Chapters Prologue Chapter 1: Dimidium Sanguinis (Typhus) Chapter 2: We Fry Some Killer Chicken Nuggets (Raven) Chapter 3: I Read My Own Prophecy (Typhus) Chapter 4: I'm Nearly Killed By Paper (Raven) Chapter 5: We Prepare to Go Die (Typhus) Chapter 6: My Brother Robs a Bank (Raven) Chapter 7: I Get High on Candy- Literally (Typhus) Chapter 8: I Go on a Date with a God (Raven) Chapter 9: We Crash A Car (Typhus) Chapter 10: Jessica Gets Eaten (Raven) Chapter 11: I Kill My Uncle...(Typhus) Chapter 12: Phobos Meets Phobos (Raven) Chapter 13: Aaron Gets an Attitude Check (Typhus) Chapter 14: I Learn Yoga from a Siren (Raven) Chapter 15: We Council with the Sky (Typhus) Chapter 16: I Meet All the Gods- All of Them... (Raven) Chapter 17: My Mother Returns From the Dead...for an Hour (Typhus) Chapter 18: We Go Home...and Get Betrayed (Raven) Chapter 19: I Become a King...of the Hill (Typhus) Other *The Deus Humana series *Book Two! Category:Deus Humana Category:Bladewood